La Mia Tata
by HiHoranImFood
Summary: ciao ) una mia fan fiction sul membro dei One Direction Niall Horan, non è come il solito Niall... qui non è famoso... è una persona "normale" spero vi piaccia. baci -G


- Katherine puoi scendere? - mia madre mi chiamò dalla cucina.

-ARRIVO!- gridai alzandomi, per poi scendere le scale

-Che c'è?- chiesi sorridente, ma guardare i miei genitori seduti a tavola mi preoccupava, per che non erano lì per mangiare ma per ben altro.

-Kate, dobbiamo parlare- disse mio padre spaventandomi di più

-Ma io non ho fatto niente!- mi difesi subito, facendoli ridere...

-Non è niente di quello Kate-

-Allora?- chiesi sollevata

-Figliola..- cominciò mio padre- dobbiamo uscire del paese disse seriamente

-Vacanze?— chiesi senza capire mentre mi sedevo di fronte a loro - Stupendo! Dove andremo?-

-No… non sono vacanze- chiari… o meglio mi disilluse mia madre

-Allora?- chiesi ancora

-Tuo padre e io dobbiamo uscire per cose dell'azienda…- spiego —Porteremo Anne… però te rimarrai qui- ok questo non andava bene, andavano fuori tutti e due, insieme alla mia sorellina... e io rimango qui?

-E semplicemente mi abbandonerete?- dissi arrabbiata

-No… non ti stiamo abbandonando- risero ancora -La scuola inizia domani e non voglio che perda lezioni… e soprattutto, Non voglio problemi!- m'indico mio padre

-Problemi? io? ha!- risi nella mia mente- Mi stai dicendo problematica! Oltre ad abbandonarmi per niente!- feci la vittima...

-Andiamo non fare la vittima... e dimentica quella lista di persone per la festa che non farai mai!…- mi conosceva troppo bene, o leggeva nel pensiero, perché infatti stavo già pensando ad una lista di persone cui invitare alla festa.

-Hei! devi fidarti più di me!- dissi ridendo

-Quella "FIDUCIA" -rise- devi meritartela!

-Vedrai che quando tornerete tutto sarà più che perfetto-

-Lo so- ripose mio padre

-...Vedi!, stai facendo dei progressi affidandomi la casa-

-A te no!- disse ridendo mia madre

-C..c...c.o..come?- chiesi stupita senza capire

-Abbiamo assunto una tata!- risposero all'uniscono.

risi tonta mente e feci finta di pulirmi le orecchie

-Cosa avete detto!?-

-Abbiamo assunto un ragazzo che ti farà da tata, verrà qua per assicurarsi che tu non distrugga la casa o che ti sospendano da scuola-

non è che fossi problematica, diciamo che solo ero un po inquieta e col carattere un po forte.

-Papà! ti rendi conto che è una pazzia?, ho diciassette anni! non quattro!- dissi un po scocciata.

-Ma non ti possiamo lasciare la casa libera! perciò abbiamo deciso che devi avere la tata!

-Bene! non c'è problema- dissi sorridendo, non c'era un modo per farli cambiare opinione- lo farò andar via- sussurrai incrociando le braccia.

-Non penso proprio...-disse, a quanto pare mi aveva sentito- avrà un salario molto buono e so che niente di quel che tu farai o dirai lo farà andar via correndo... in più solo lui avrà tutti i soldi e se mai ne avrai bisogno dovrai chiederli a lui, e se non ti comporti bene, no ti darà assolutamente niente e ha il permesso di toglierti l'auto, telefonino, il computer, iPod e tutte quelle cose che ti faranno arrabbiare se non le avrai…-

i miei occhi si aprirono come piatti:

-Allora? confidate ad uno sconosciuto del denaro, auto e a vostra figlia?. chiesi indignata-

-Sconosciuto… non è, è il figlio di uno dei miei soci, perciò non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi...-

-P… però!— dissi

-non c'è nessun però...-m'interruppe

-Inizia domani- aggiunse mia madre

-Domani ve ne andate?- chiesi sorpresa

-Si-

-Ahh!- sbuffai molesta alzandomi per andare a la mia camera.

Suonò l'allarme del mio telefono, automaticamente mi coprì fino alla testa col piumino. Dopo cinque minuti Anne tocco la mia porta per alzarmi, per qualche strana ragione le amava alzarsi presto. Andai a farmi la doccia per poi indossare questo: { cgi/set?id=17738731&.locale=es%EF%BB%BF}

Ancora addormentata presi il mio borsone e scesi le scale, presi le chiavi della macchina, salutai tutti dalla porta con un grido e usci per guidare la mia adorata e preziosa macchina.

-Perché quella faccia ragazza?- chiese Alice, la mia migliore amica mentre metteva a posto le sue cose sul suo armadietto

-Sai cosa mi succede!?- chiesi mentre chiudevo violentemente il mio armadietto- i miei vanno fuori per alcuni mesi...-

-Quello non sembra un problema- disse sorridente Alice

-Ovvio che no!- risposi- il problema è che non "si fidano" di me per lasciarmi in casa da sola...-suspirai- e allora hanno assunto una tata maschio- sussurrai perchè nessuno sentisse

-Tata maschio!- disse incredula

-Grazie Alice!... quelli del terzo piano non ti hanno sentita...-

-Scusa...-rise- Ancora non capisco qual è il tuo problema... potrebbe essere carino- mi fece l'occhiolino

-Se certo...-dissi sarcasticamente- E' più credibile che sarà un ragazzo con la cerniera sui pantaloni, camicia a quadri, papillon e occhiali enormi.

-Molto attrattivo!...- ridemmo insieme

-Sei una scema Al!- dissi ridendo

-E' che guardo da questa prospettiva: è più facile sedurre un nerd...-rise- è cosa farai?- sorrise perversamente

-Non lo so... secondo mio padre, avrà un buon salario e sopporterà qualsiasi cosa io faccia... e per la verità non so cosa fare.

-Quella non è la Katherine Smith che conosco- disse sorridendo malvagiamente

-Hai ragione- pensai- Troverò qualcosa.

Le lezioni passarono velocemente, Al e io uscimmo da scuola. Le diedi un passaggio come lo facevo sempre, guidai fino a casa sua che distava poco dalla mia.

-Ci vediamo domani- disse mentre scendeva dall'auto- Ah! e mi racconti com'è andata con la tata...-rise.

-Alice... zitta o domani ritorni a casa a piedi...- riposi ridendo anch'io.

Guidai fino a casa, stavo per parcheggiare, ma un convertibile rosso me lo impedì, perché era parcheggiato nel mio posto.

Lascia la macchina in un'altro posto, presi il mio borsone e scesi per entra a casa

-Sono tornata!- gridai quando entrai

-Kate- era la voce di mia madre che mi chiamava dal soggiorno- vieni voglio presentarti...


End file.
